In agricultural operations, it is known to measure a force exerted on gauge wheels of an agricultural implement (e.g., a row crop planter), with a load cell or some other device. Based on this force, a signal is transmitted to an actuator that exerts a down-pressure force on the implement. The signal causes the actuator to change the down-pressure force, in response to a change in soil conditions, and achieve a desired force on the row crop planter.
Moreover, it is common in agricultural operations for small, localized, and compacted soil areas to be formed by tire tracks, topography changes, or soil type. These compacted soil areas cause the soil conditions to change, for example, from a hard soil condition to a soft soil condition. Current agricultural systems, however, react to signals caused by a compacted soil area after the implement has already passed over that compacted soil area. As such, current agricultural systems fail to apply a correct level of pressure for the soil that is immediately beneath the implement. Instead, when a new soil condition is detected in a particular field location, current agricultural systems apply the level of pressure associated with the new soil condition either before or after the implement has passed the particular field location. This results in inefficient and/or improper soil preparation for agricultural applications, such as planting or tilling, which, in turn, causes a decrease in crop quality and volume.